


To Lose It

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fight takes an archer's sight, he learns more about himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lose It

Roy could still see the flash. So bright, right there in front of him. He couldn't see if his shot landed, but the flash lingered.

Even though Roy knew his eyes were closed, he could see the flash.

`~`~`~`~`

"...easy, Boy-o...just sit real still while Pieter works." The hand with its distinctive callouses of a serious martial artist clung to Roy's as the gauze was removed.

"Come on, Di...I know how to sit still," he teased, but Roy almost put the lie to the words when the feel of cool air on skin told him the gauze was gone.

It was still dark everywhere he tried to look, and it made him want to shake in terror.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah answering his door was not a sound Roy was willing to get used to, much as he did love having her living with him. He might not be able to see, but that didn't stop Pieter Cross. Somehow, he had to find a way, a way to matter.

Being cheerful with Ollie and Connor and Mia was just one step to that. If he could bend his will to not let this make him fall into the abyss of depression, he could also bend his will to beating it.

`~`~`~`~`

Roy didn't like the teletype device Joe had to use so he could hear the words he could no longer see signed at him. The gentle fingers ghosting over his eyebrows needed no words though.

"Yeah, getting used to not having them."

The light caress of his heart brought a smile to his lips, but it was faint.

"Having lost it, it hurts. Won't see so much of my baby's life now...not for myself." 

A kiss, hand twining in his hair, and then a slow descent into the pillows of the bed preceded the light stroke over both Roy's arms.

"I won't give it up," Roy said, and that got a kiss too, before they forgot about their handicaps, and just felt.

`~`~`~`~`

"NO USE!!!"

Two words, screamed in fury, an arrow shaft bent beyond use, and the bow all but flung down was the extent of Roy's patience with trying to 'feel' the space enough to hit a target down range.

"Try again." It was Connor's voice this time, not Shado's. Her hands were the one that lifted the bow back to his.

"You are the bow," she said softly. 

`~`~`~`~`

Roy heard Ollie's whoop of victory as his arrows landed just right.

"Almost there, kiddo," the older man said. "Just got to see how you do with distractions."

On the heel of those words, Roy turned, unerringly 'looking' right where Lian was trying to get into the picnic basket.

"No, etai yazi...wait."

"Dad~dy!"

"Then again, kiddo, I think you might have it down pat already," Ollie told him with a thoughtful tone.

`~`~`~`~`

Roy wouldn't risk the League. Or rather, he wouldn't trust them, not even with Hal, to have his back the way he needed.

The Titans understood...the older ones.

The younger ones just had to get used to it.


End file.
